


Coloring Outside the Lines

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Growing Up [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Puppy Love, Young Love, alternate universe - Pre-k, harry is a sweet little boy, louis is mean, one and only, they are toddlers, young larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a three year old little boy and Louis is four and they tell each other they love each other after two days. It's an adorable story I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I wrote it pretty quick. Enjoy!

Harry bounded down the stairs of his new house and skipped into the kitchen. 

“Mowning mummy,” he cheered and hugged her leg. 

“Morning honey,” she smiled and leaned down to kiss her son’s hair. She patted his back and told him to sit down for breakfast. His older sister, Gemma, took a seat at the table across from him. 

“Mowning sissy,” he smiled. 

“Morning Hazie,” she smiled back. Harry thanked his mum as she set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. He dug in and ate quickly, not wanting to be late for his first day of school. It wasn't really his first day, but it was his first day at his new school and he was excited. He was in pre-k and he loved it. They learned their ABC’s, how to count to 100, and they had nap time, and recess, and art, well at least at his old pre-k. 

It was January now, and his mum had to move them because of her job. Harry didn't care, he was excited. He could meet new people and make new friends, he was good at that. Harry finished breakfast and his mum helped him into his winter gear then put his bookbag on him. Gemma finally finished and put on her bright pink winter coat that hurt Harry to look at. His sister loved pink, she was such a girl! Harry giggled because of course she was a girl. 

“Lets get you two in the car,” his mum smiled and picked Harry up. She grabbed her purse and a mug full of yucky brown liquid before closing the door and locking it. She called after Gemma to be careful as she skipped to the car, mummy didn't want her to fall. Harry laid his head on his mummy’s shoulder as she walked to the car. 

“Getting to big for me to carry, baby,” she told Harry. Harry pouted and grabbed her neck. She chuckled and opened the car door, 

“someday you aren't going to want me to carry you.” Harry shook his head as she placed him in his car seat because that's not true. He always wants mummy to carry him. She buckled him in and kissed his forehead before closing the door. She got in and turned on the radio because Gemma was begging. Harry listened as Gemma sung along and watched out the window. He opened the compartment on the side of his car seat and pulled out his passy. He stuck it in his mouth and started sucking on it. Mummy told him that she's going to have to take that away from him soon because he shouldn't use it anymore, but she hasn't tried yet. Harry loves her more for that. 

They pulled up to Harry’s new school first because Gemma was in a different school cuz she was in the number two grade. She parked the car and told Gemma she’d be right back. She got out and pulled Harry out. Harry sat on her hip and looked around him as she walked. He played with her hair as well. He watched as mummy found her way into his new classroom. She bent down and put Harry down then kneeled down instead of taking him in the classroom. 

“I have to take this because you shouldn't have it in school, okay?” she asked as she took his passy from him. 

“Why not?” he asked, pouting. 

“The teacher wants you to talk and not be distracted. It will be waiting in the car for you, I promise.” He nodded and she stood up and took his hand. He followed behind her as she brought him into the classroom. It was loud, kids were running around playing and talking loudly. Harry wondered where their inside voices were. 

“You must be Anne,” an older woman asked his mummy. Harry stayed hidden behind her leg as he peaked around. “And you must be Harry,” she then asked and kneeled down to see him. He nodded and hid back behind his mum’s leg. He missed his passy a lot right now. 

“I'm Mrs. Palumbo, I'm your teacher,” she smiled. 

“Be polite baby,” his mummy told him. Harry nodded and stepped away from his mummy. 

“M’ Hawwy, you student,” he explained. She giggled, 

“yes. Nice to meet you sweetie. How about you go play. Reading time starts in a few minutes.” Harry nodded and waved bye to his mummy before skipping away to look in the toy bin. He found a few building blocks and decided to build a tower. When he finished the tower was a little bit taller then him but he was proud of his work. He smiled at it before it all went tumbling down. 

“Oopsie,” the boy who knocked it over laughed. 

“Tat was not vewy nice,” he pouted. 

“I don't care,” the boy stuck his tongue out. Harry just frowned farther and picked up the blocks. He didn't like the boy and mummy said that he shouldn't be mean back, just ignore the mean person. So he did that. He cleaned up just in time for reading time. He turned around from the toy bin and almost collided with a blonde boy. 

“Sit with me!” the boy cheered and grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to the rug. Harry smiled and took a seat next to the boy - Niall and listened as Mrs. Palumbo read about Clifford the Big Red Dog. After she read, she handed out a coloring sheet of Clifford and told them to color it any way they want. Niall pulled Harry to one of the tables and they started coloring together as they talked excitedly. Harry had the blue in his hands, coloring the sky, when it was ripped out of his hand. 

“Heyyyyyyy,” he whined as he looked up. The same boy who knocked over his tower, Louis he had learned, was holding the blue marker. 

“I need this and you are taking too long,” Louis hissed. 

“But I was using first,” Harry explained. 

“Well I'm older so I get to use it when I need it,” Louis smirked. 

“How do you know if you old? I'm fwee,” Harry explained holding up three fingers to get his point across. 

“Well I'm four!” Louis stuck his tongue out. 

“I turn fouw in a few days,” Harry pouted. He didn't think this was fair. 

“Too bad. I'm older so I use it first,” Louis explained. Harry’s lip started to wobble and Louis panicked. 

“No don't cry! I'm sorry, here you can have it back,” he insisted and held the marker out for Harry. 

“No, fowget it,” Harry mumbled before getting up and finding a table to sit at alone. He doesn't like pre-k much anymore. 

~~

Snack time came around and Harry was sitting on the floor alone, eating his pretzels when Louis sat down across from him. Harry looked up and frowned before looking back down at the ground. He doesn't like Louis, he doesn't want to be friends with Louis. He picked up his bag of pretzels and walked away from Louis, looking for Niall. School ended after recess and Harry waited for mummy to come get him. As soon as she walked in the door he got up and ran to her. She bent down and hugged the boy as he hugged her. 

“Missded you,” Harry explained. 

“I missed you too baby, how was your first day?” she asked as she pulled out of the hug and grabbed Harry’s things from the cubby he was assigned. She helped him into it before picking him up and saying bye to his teacher. Once they were out of the room Harry told her about his bad day. He told her about Louis and how he was mean but then about Niall and how he was nice and funny and really bouncy. He took so long to finish his story that by the time he finished they had already picked up Gemma and were on their way home. 

“I think he likes you,” Gemma commented first. 

“What?” Harry asked confused because if Louis liked him and wanted to be his friend then why would he be mean to him. 

“Yeah. Boys in my grade are mean to the girls they like. He probably likes you, he probably wants to kiss you,” Gemma smiled. 

“Mummy,” Harry whined. Anne giggled, 

“she might be right. Not about the kissing part, but he might want to be your friend and just didn't know how to do it. Give him a second chance okay baby?” Harry nodded and finally put his passy in his mouth and listened to Gemma talk about her day. 

~~

The next day after Harry’s mum dropped him off he ran over to Niall and said hi to the boy. They talked for a minute before Harry went off to go play with the blocks again. He sat down just as Louis came over. 

“Can I help?” Louis asked. 

“Um I guess,” Harry nodded. Louis smiled brightly and helped Harry build the tower. Louis even made it bigger than yesterday because he was taller and could reach. 

“The fun part is knocking it over, you can do it this time,” Louis smiled. Harry looked at him confused, why would you knock over something you worked hard on? That's like coloring inside the lines on a picture and then scribbling over it when you finish. That made no sense. “Try it!” Louis insisted. So Harry did. He kicked at the bottom block and watched all the blocks come tumbling down. Instead of feeling sad like he thought he would Harry ended up laughing.

“You have a pretty laugh,” Louis giggled. 

“Thank you?” Harry smiled confused. They cleaned up and sat next to each other on the reading carpet. Louis sat close and even held Harry’s hand for a little bit. Today they had a choice of coloring a crown that belonged to a king or a queen. Harry decided to color the queens because it was pretty. Louis took the king’s crown and told Harry that he was Louis’ queen. Harry blushed and sat with Louis, sharing the markers. Both of them took their time and colored inside the lines. Harry even used glitter glue to decorate the gems on the crown. 

“Looks pretty Haz,” Louis smiled when Harry finished and showed the older boy. 

“Thanks! So does yous,” Harry smiled. They swapped pictures and put them in their book bags before going to the table and singing the ABC’s together. Well with everyone but all Harry could hear was Louis. Louis was good too, never messed up. Louis took his hand and held it under the table when they sung the week song, then the months song, and even through them counting to 30. Harry liked Louis’ hand. It was warm and big. They shared their snack when it was snack time and played tag together on the play ground. It was the end of the day now and mummy’s and daddies were picking up their kids. Louis and Harry sat in the corner holding hands. 

“Want to be my boyfriend?” Louis asked. 

“Weally?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah! I love you!” Louis smiled. 

“I love you too,” Harry smiled, “and okay.” 

“Great!” Louis cheered and leaned forward kissing Harry. It was quick, just a peck. “My mummy’s here. See you tomorrow boyfriend!” 

“Bye boyfriend,” Harry giggled and waved at Louis. Harry’s mummy picked him up soon after and Harry told her and Gemma all about his good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
